The Other Gilbert Sibling (Vampire Diaries Fanfiction)
by OhSnapItzChloe
Summary: Vanessa comes back to Mystic Falls. She knows everything that's going on as Caroline has been filling her in all the gossip. But one thing she doesn't know is that her twin brother Jeremy is...dead
1. Chapter One

Vanessa's POV:

It was another typical day at Mystic Falls. My thoughts swam around my brain as I sat in the back of the cab that lead to Mystic Falls. The place were so much happens. Where my family and friends deal with so much...I stared out the window for what felt like hours until finally I saw the Mystic Falls Welcome Sign. After a couple more minutes it was my stop. I couldn't decide where to go first...but first I wanted to go visit somewhere before I wanted to go anywhere else.

I walked forward toward the burnt down house and stood on something that cracked under my foot. I picked it up and brushed the ash off it. It was a picture of me, Elena and Jer with Jenna and Alaric. Smiling I took the picture out of the smashed frame and put it in my bag.

"Well well...nice of you to join us. It's Vanessa right?" A British accent spoke.

I turned to see a man with light hair standing behind me with a smirk on his face. "Ah, you must be Klaus right?" I asked.

"Well done, love." He said surprised. "It's a shame about the house." He nodded toward the destroyed building.

"What happened to it?" I wondered. Of course he would know. He was probably the one that burnt it down.

"You sister didn't tell you?" He looked surprised. "She burnt it down."

"What?!" I nearly shouted. "Why would she do that?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He smirked and turned to walk away.

"Do you know where she is?" I called before he ran off.

"With her lover, Damon." He then vanished. Stupid Hybrid. She's with Stefan not Damon! She may have had a thing with Damon but when it comes down to it Stefan he was the one for her.

When it came to Damon that was another story. We didn't really like each other that much. It was a love/hate relationship we had if you wanted to put it that way. Anyways back to the story.

I got ANOTHER cab to the boarding house and before I could knock I was smashed into someone's body. I realised it was Elena. "Oh my god! V you're back!" She pulled back from Elena and smiled at her.

I smiled. We walked in the boarding house talking about how everyone was. "So Tyler's not coming back?"

"Not likely well with Klaus around Mystic Falls no chance ." She looked disappointed.

"Talking about Klaus...I met him today. He doesn't seem as bad as you lot make him out to be." I told her. Her face darkened straight away.

"Where? What did he say? Did he hurt you?" She touched my arm and scanned my body for any sort of harm.

"No no I'm fine. Really..." I laughed. "And I saw him at ours." I informed her, "well what's left of ours anyway. What happened to it?"

"Oh, Nessa." Elena looked down in shame. "I don't know how to ... It's Jer... I couldn't..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Elena?" I said worriedly. "Where is Jeremy?" The big smile on my face now turned into a frown.

"Ness..don't be angry..." She covered her face in her hands then looked back up. "He's ...gone"

"No!" I stood up and leaped back, "No he's not..." She didn't have to tell me what had happened. I could tell. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I wiped them away.

"Nessa..It was too late when I got there." She was crying now as well. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't.

"I told you! I told you to leave him with me in Denver!" I shouted, "I knew this would happen!"

"No. No one knew this would happen!" Elena shouted back.

"Who did it?" I asked, "and don't give me some crap excuse that you give the rest of the town!"

She looked up and her face became hard as filled with anger "Katherine."

"I'm gonna kill her!" I shouted and turned to leave.

"No you're not..." Elena said. I turned back and stared at her in disbelief. How could she say that.

"What are you talking about? Don't go all goodie goodie now! I heard you flipped the switch so just because you've got your emotions back doesn't mean you an let Katherine get away with th-" I was cut off by Elena.

"No. Nessa You don't understand. You're not going to kill Katherine because I am!" She said. I smiled at this and hugged her.

"Together?" I asked. I was still sad... Of course I was but all I could think about with killing this bitch that murdered my twin.

"Together!" She repeated.


	2. Chapter Two

"Vanessa's POV:

"I was unpacking my things and putting them into Elena's wardrobe which she was okay with. Once I finished I zipped up my suitcase and shoved it under the bed. I was exhausted with the whole trip and unpacking didn't help. I dropped onto Elena's bed huffing and puffing trying to keep my eyes open. Once I past the tired stage I sat up looking at Elena. She didn't seem herself since I've got here with all the things that have happened.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy I'm even here."

"I am." She fake smiled. I frowned

"No...you're not. I thought your emotions were back?" I asked suddenly worried for her.

"They are. I just don't wanna let too much in ya know?" She said

""Why not?" I questioned her

"Because Vanessa, if I let too much in I will feel every bad feeling all over again and I can't risk that. Not until Katherine is dead." Her face stayed the same

"Elena don't you think you're taking this a little too hard?" I frowned

"That's easy for you to say! You can still see him!" She shouted and stormed out of the room. I hadn't thought of that. I could also see ghosts like Jer, probably a twin thing.

"Elena, wait...I'm sorry." I ran after her, "Don't you think if I could still see him I would of by now?"

"I guess." She weakly smiled. I could tell how much this broke her heart. He was closest thing she had to family. I was hardly ever around since they sent me to Denver. "But it changed nothing. I'm not going to start feeling the guilt again. Caroline's already tried to make me apologise."

""Apologise for what?" What would she do to Caroline? They are best friends.

"I said some pretty bad things..." She stood thinking for a moment. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me feel. Stop!"

Elena's phone rang then before I could say anything. "It's Damon." She answered it. "Why? - okay- we'll be there soon - Vanessa- oh shut up Damon."

"What did HE want?" I asked. Me and Damon never really liked each other.

"He wants us at the school." She grabbed the car keys and we drove to the school.

"When we got there it was getting dark and Damon was standing cross armed tapping his foot.

"You two really take your time don't you and Vanessa what an unexpected surprise !" He moaned and lead is in.

"Nice to see you too Damon." I said sarcastically and followed him and Elena into the school.

"How long are you here for not like I care or anything" I rolled my eyes, he can be a real douche when he wants to be

"Just for Elena graduation then I can get away from you" I said nearly whispering to him

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He said with a cocky smirk on his face

"That's it Damon. After 2 years I finally realise that my life is nothing without you. Do me" I rolled my eyes

"Why are you so mean to me?" Pretending to be hurt.

"Have you met you? Your not a nice person" I back fired at him

"Because I'm a vampire"

"But your only the bad parts" continuing the conversation no trying to break contact

"Then teach me to be good" He says leaning in, but before he gets any closer, I grab his neck firmly choking him.

"Don't push me Damon Elena's already lost our brother don't really think she wants to lose you either" I said quite aggressively

"Damon wheezes "Sorry"

"Stop it let him go" Elena says while trying to break us apart. I let him go and move a couple steps back trying to calm myself down.

"Damon try's to get his breath back."So...have you stopped your crazy obsession over Katherine yet?" Damon asked Elena and she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Elena."

"Damon, she killed my brother." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Bonnie's doing the expression triangle here...I've come to stop her." He smiled and done that eye thing.

"Why are we stopping her?" I asked. I didn't even know what an expression triangle was but oh well.

"Because when she opens the veil to the other side every single supernatural creature will be free to roam the earth." He raised an eyebrow, "you don't want that...do you?"

I hesitated then shook my head. "You'd have your drinking buddy back. We'd have our brother back." I looked at Elena, "it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, except Kol would be free to come and kill your sister..." Damon told me, "so choose, Jeremy or Elena?"

"That's not fair!" I frowned and he smirked.

"Don't worry. I've already chose." He lead us into the corridor. "Oh, and before anyone does anything stupid. Katherine is with Bonne so if you try to get to her she'll probably kill our friendly little witch."

Elena's face lit up. "Elena, don't even think about it." I warned.

Before I could do anything Elena staked Damon in the back then grabbed my head and smashed it against a locker. 


	3. Chapter Three

Vanessa's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and my hand flew toward my head. When I pulled it back there was blood on it. "Oh crap." I mumbled to myself.

"Nessa? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice said. I sat up and saw Alaric standing next to Damon near a locker with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"Ric?" My eyes focused and I tried to stand up. Ric ran to my side and help me. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them back.

Hugs her back "I've missed you too Nessa" Pulls from the hug and notices the cut on her head "Oh, your head is bleeding." He studied it then but into his wrist and held it to my mouth.

"Woah" I said and leaned back, "since when are you a vampire?" I asked.

"Long story." He said. "Want it or not?" He nodded toward the blood on his wrist.

"Not really." I slipped out of his grip and looked at Damon. "What a bitch!"

He knew I was talking about Elena, "tell me about it." He shrugged. I laughed and then Alaric smiled.

"See, I knew you two could get along!" He joking punched our arms and laughed.

"What?" I looked at him, "me and Damon? No way!" I joked. Well half joked.

We all stood in silence for a second but luckily Damon's phone rings so he goes of to answer it. "So how have you been?" Alaric asks breaking the silence.

"I've been good. Denver's got boring though." I shrug. I was about to ask how he's been but then I realised he was dead.

"I tried to get through you know." He told me. He continued after he saw my confused look. "You know...because you see ghosts."

"Oh. That hasn't been working." I admitted. I had no idea why.

"Strange-" he stared but Damon cut him off.

"That was Matt he said Caroline's with him." He said walking toward us.

"And why did we need to know that?" I asked. Bit random with to call and tell us.

"Because Stefan is supposed to be with Caroline." He crossed his arms. "Which means Silas is with him!"

"Oh crap." I mumbled. I haven't been here but I still knew everything that had happened as they have been keeping my up to date.

"Also..." Damon carried on, "Kol is on the way to kill Elena."

"You two go save Elena." I say and walk away.

"Why? Where are you going?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

"I've got to do something. You guys go." I said and waved them off, "I'll be fine. I promise."

They agree'd and ran off to find Elena. I took the chance to take a walk. I knew about everything that was going on but it was really overwhelming when it was in front of you. Somehow I found myself at Jeremy's grave.

"It had to be you didn't it?" I said to Jer's tombstone. "They had to come and bring you back here. I told them not to. I could of been the one they brought back. Then you would still be here."

It's stupid that I blame myself but I should of fought harder for him to stay in Denver. Where he was safe. Apart from Kol being there but I could have dealt with him!

I was alone. No one else was here. I cried. I cried so hard. All the memories, he became such a great person. He went from a teenage druggy with no care about life to an amazing man who was a hero. "Jer, I just want you back!"

"Well well, how sweet." The bitter British accent came from behind me and I stood up.

...

"Kol." I breathed once I turned round.

"I did want to kill Jeremy but Katherine got to him first. Then I considered killing Elena but now you're here...so that would be just as good." He smiled innocently.

I turned to run but I only got about three steps before I was knocked into a tree. I felt my arm dislocate and I screamed. "I will cherish this moment. The moment I kill you." Kol laughed and kicked me in the stomach.

"Please." I cried holding hand up in surrender. "Stop!"

Kol grabbed the top of my muddy shirt and pulled me up. When I was standing he punched me in the face and I flew to the side...he grabbed my neck before I fell. "Any last words?" He smirked.

"Go to hell!" I spat. This caused him to get even more pissed off and he threw me on the floor near a different tree and walked over slowly.

He towered over me and had is fangs out. His eyes turned dark and red and veins formed under his eyes. I slowly shut my own eyes and waited for Kol to kill me. "How many times do I have to kill you?" A voices came from behind Kol. A manly voice. A familiar voice.

Then before anyone moved or said anything Elena came over and snapped Kol's neck.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice cracked and she ran over to the darkened figure and wrapped her arms around it.

It couldn't be Jer could it. I mean...he's dead. "Oh my God, Vanessa!" The dark figure moved forward bent down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jer?" I smiled weakly. She did it, Bonnie opened the veil. "I-Thank you." I said in a daze as I looked over at Kol's body.

"No problem." He smiled and picked me up bridle style. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

We all regrouped and told each other what happened. Damon fed me a little of his blood to heal the broken arm and cuts.

Damon said that him and Bonnie done something to Silas so we were safe from him now. Stefan offered to dump him in some lake but he decide he'd do it tomorrow after graduation. Alaric and Jeremy had a little catch up then Jeremy went over to Bonnie. They hugged and cried a little and she promised to give him, Me and Elena as much time as she could before she put the veil back up.

"Bonnie!" Elena caught up with Bonnie before she walked off. "I'm sorry...about...everything I did once I flipped the switch."

"Elena." Bonnie smiled patted her on the shoulder then walked off.

I decide to go back to the grill with Stefan and we met Caroline there.

"Oh my God I can't believe he's actually gone!" She smiled happily and poured us all a drink. Then she looked at our faces. "Oh come on! You two should be up celebrating...you look as if you've seen a ghost." She joked. Then she shook her head, "sorry was that too soon."

Stefan leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "I was expecting to see someone today but I didn't." He frowned.

"I really hope you're talking about me." We all turned to see Lexi standing there hands on hips looking down at Stefan.

"Lexi?" He smiled and got off his seat. They hugged and walked out to have a catch up. He looked so happy to see her.

Caroline heads home to tell her mum the good news and I look at my phone to see three missed calls from Elena so I call her back. "Yo!" I say happily.

"Come catch up with Jer." She says, "he's missed you."

I smiled and tell her i'll be there soon. All night we catch up and talk about stuff.

Me, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric all hung out and ate fast food. Well Elena didn't, she just sat there smiling. Then she got a call from Matt and walked off to take it. When she got back she was panicked. "What's wrong? Is Matt alright?" I stood up and walked over to her.

"It wasn't Matt...it was Connor." She said with worry written all over her face, "he said he wants Silas' body and the cure or he's going to kill everyone at the Grill. It's graduation today every bodies families will be at the Grill!" She said panicking.

I place my hand on her arm and try to clam her down, "Elena, it will be okay!" I soothed. Then looks back at Jeremy and Alaric who were still scoffing down burgers.

"You stay with them!" Elena said and rushed off somewhere. Great, I'm out of the loop again!

I turn to Alaric and Jeremy, "stay here!" I run to the boarding house. I will not be out of the loop! I said to myself.

When I get there I see a man at the door, he shoots something at Damon and I sneak up behind the man who looked like a hunter by the amount of stakes and guns he had. He was telling Damon that some women named Qetsiyah told him to come here to kill Silas. Before he said anymore Stefan was next to me and he stabbed the hunter in the back. "Bit late brother." Damon mumbled. He was laying on the floor.

"Oh god!" I knelt down beside him and pulled the bullet out. He flinched and shut his eyes. "Damon?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He insisted and then got up and went to his room.

Elena came in a few seconds after and asked where he was, "up stairs!" I told her and then followed Stefan into the living room where Lexi was standing.

They were listening to something I couldn't hear and Stefan's face dropped. Lexi comforted him by rubbing his shoulder. He said he'd go back to her heart beat if she chose him but if she didn't he'd leave town.

I couldn't stand anymore depressing talk so I went out for a walk. The something crossed my mind. I though Klaus would be here to save Caroline from all this hell!

I ended up at the Grill where all the families sat and laughed and ate, they had no idea what was going on right in front of them. Alaric grabbed me and told me I shouldn't be out on my own because I would get killed so he took my with him to some sort of lake. Damon was there getting shot by this man called Galen. Alaric used his super vampire speed and snapped Galen's neck like it was a twig then threw him into the water.

"One problem..." Damon said watching the water where Galen was thrown. Then Alaric held up the cure and Damon smiled. Then winced in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, worried about him. Me and Damon weren't best of friends but I still cared a little.

"The bullet was laced with Vervain!" Damon gasped out and moaned.

"Ric!" I urged him to do something and he got his phone out.

"Do I force feed it to him?" Alaric asked then dropped the phone. "Ah!" He gripped his ears.

"What happened?" I asked. I was sitting next to Damon now urging him to stay alive.

"I don't know..." He stared at his phone that was on the floor.


	4. Chapter Four

We all gathered for their graduation and Klaus cured Damon. He came after Caroline left him a message saying he better get his ass here to save Damon. The girls huddled and said what they are gonna do after graduation and Bonnie seemed a little off but I pushed it aside. She had the right to be, I mean she's pushed herself so hard for the people she cares about. Then everyone went their separate ways and I stood there shocked.

"Oh my!" I said. Alaric looked at me and frowned, "I actually missed their graduation saving Damon Salvatore!" I moaned. He laughed then we went back to the boarding house.

Once I got back to the boarding house I made myself a coffee and turned to go to the living room when I heard Damon and Elena speaking. I didn't mean to be rude but I listened from round the corner.

"Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you, I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one who made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you made all the wrong choices. And for all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst one: but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon." I heard Elena say then there was silence. I guessed they were kissing. I had to admit even though I wanted Stefan and Elena together, Damon really has changed into a great person. Also, he'd never hurt Elena.

When I reached the living room Stefan was sitting there listening in on whatever Damon and Elena was saying. "Hey!" I said and Stefan looked up at me, "stop listening in!"

He turned to me and smiled weakly. "Well then. That's it..." He said, "she chose Damon."

"Oh Stef, you'll find someone!" I encouraged. It did no good he was heart broken. "I promise."

"Yeah, I guess, how do you feel about it?" He looked at me. I sighed

"It doesn't matter what I feel or think about it, he's with Elena now and if it makes her ahoy then I'm happy" I try saying with a fake smile

"I know your upset about it Ness, you and Damon have had your ups and downs but we all really thought that you and him would be together" he says trying to comfort me.

I smile in return "Yeah same with you and Elena...something's aren't meant to be" I looked at Stefan with a comforting smile.

"Yeah I guess" He smiles at her one last time before getting up and walked out of the room.

I decided to find Jeremy as I realised I wouldn't have long left with him and ended up with him and Bonnie. They kissed.

"I left a note for Elena and Vanessa." He said leaning back from the kiss, "I didn't know how to say goodbye."

I came out of the shadows, "how about a hug?" I said and held my arms out. Jeremy turned round and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and I blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry." He said to me and frowned.

"Jer-" I began, Jeremy then let out a loud gasp and Bonnie smiled.

"It worked." She jumped, "it actually worked. Jeremy... You're alive!"

Jeremy smiled too and went to hug her but couldn't feel her. "Bonnie!" He shouted. "Bonnie what have you done?"

My hands flew to my mouth and I gasped. Oh God, she's dead. "Bonnie...are you- are you dead?" I sobbed.

"V, it's okay. You and Jeremy can see me whenever you want!" She smiled but me and Jeremy didn't.

"Mine hasn't been working Bonnie!" I walked forward so I could get a better look.

"V, it's working now!" She laughed. "Just tell Elena and Caroline I'm spending the summer with my mum." Bonnie told both of us.

"No, Bonnie I won't lie!" I raised my voice. I looked at Jeremy wondering why he wasn't saying anything and realised he was crying.

" For the first time in forever my friends are OK, I don't want to take that from them. I'm going to be OK, I promise," Bonnie said knowing we wouldn't tell Elena and Caroline the truth, at least not for now. She walked backward and we saw her grams. They held hands then walked away and faded.

Slowly, me and Jeremy turned to face each other. Then, for the first time I realised Jeremy was back! He was never really gone for me but he was back. I put one hand on his face then the other on the back of his neck. "My twin." I smiled. "Oh my God, Jer!" I then pulled him toward me and hugged him.

"Nessa," he mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, hugging tighter.

"You're standing on my foot!" He moaned. I laughed and stepped back taking a good long look at him.

"I've missed you, Jer!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"I've missed you too." He put his arm round my shoulder then we walked out.


	5. Chapter Five

Instead of going back to Denver I decided to stick around. Matt was going traveling with Klaus' sister, Rebekah, after the summer instead of going to collage. Stefan said he would leave but I doubt that would happen...too much has happened here to just leave. Damon and Elena went away for the week and Stefan hadn't been back yet. So it was just Me and Jer in the boarding house. As for Bonnie, I heard Jeremy talking to her nearly every night. I don't know wether it's her ghost or if he's going mad.

I woke up to my alarm going off, "arg! Should've turned that off!" I groaned to myself. Now, I wasn't tired so I got up and in the shower. I wore some dark blue denim shorts and a white vest top.

When I got down stairs I see Jeremy on the sofa smoking, "Jeremy!" I shout and take the cigarettes off him. That's when I realised its drugs. "Oh great, so you're back to the pot now" I put it out and throw it out the window.

"My girlfriend died!" He stood up and shouted in my face. "She's dead! Bonnie. Isn't. Coming. Back!" He said as if he had to explain it to me.

"You really think I don't know that!" I argued back, hands on my hips. "I was there Jeremy!"

"Ooo...my full name! You must be pissed." He joked. Oh great, he's stoned too. Then he went to walk off when he fell. I stepped forward and caught him.

"Look what you're doing to yourself Jer!" I said sympathetically. I sighed and shook my head. I thought about last time he done this, when mum and dad died.

"Don't!" He let go of me and walked off. "Don't look at me like that!" He ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

We lived at the boarding house now that our house had burned down. I took advantage of that and took out some of Damon's bourbon. Hanging on the wall near the cabinet, was a picture of Damon and Alaric. I took it off the wall and stared at it. "Oh Ric, you have no idea what you're missing!" I held my glass in the air then downed the bourbon.

"Unbelievable!" I turned to see Jeremy staring at me, "you don't let me smoke but you can drink?" He asked.

"Drinking...is not getting stoned is it!" I put the picture in the cabinet and walked past Jeremy. "And, I can handle it!"

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrow and took the glass away from me. "Let's go out...to the grill?" He suggested.

"I dunno Jer, I'm not feeling up to seeing anyone." I looked down.

"Come on!" He grabbed my arm and we went to the grill.

When we got there Matt wasn't serving anyone, "where's Matt?" I asked the man who was working there. He shrugged then carried on wiping the sides down.

The next person who walked past was Rebekah, yeah that's her name. I grabbed her arm and she turned and hissed at me, "let go now!" She pulled her arm out of my grip.

"Woah, someone got out of the wrong side of Matt's bed this morning." I laughed. Jeremy gave me a look that said, 'you better shut up right now.' So I did.

"I see Jeremy is back," she said staring at him. He was standing slightly in front of me, protecting me.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have my brother back...it's a shame about Kol though." I don't mean to be rude, but Kol did try to kill me.

Rebekah pushed Jeremy aside and grabbed my throat. "That's my brother you're talking about!" She hissed in my ear.

"Now now sister, you don't want to make a scene in front of all these people." Rebekah knew who it was before she even turned.

"Elijah!" She let go of my throat and turned. "What are you doing here?" She stood completely still. She didn't seem to sure about him being here.

"Am I not aloud to come and see my little sister?" He asked. There was definitely something creepy about this dude.

"Not without a catch." She said.

"Um, excuse me...I don't mean to interrupt but here is Matt?" I said peaking behind Rebekah.

"Getting ready for our trip." She answered, not taking her eyes off Elijah. "We are going early as he decided he needs collage at the end of summer."

Oh, so he's leaving then. I swear no one is staying here!

"I'll be okay you know." Jeremy said as we walked home. I have him a strange look then he carried on

"I can tell you're worried."I smiled at him. "It just seems like everyone I love dies...Anna, Vicky, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric...even mum and dad."

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Vicky, my brother totally has a crush on you!" I said. We were stoned at one of her stoner parties. She laughed at this and puffed out some smoke.

"He's cute I guess." She thought about it then laughed, "but he's your brother so that would be weird!"

"What's weird?" Tyler asked, walking toward us...'he's so hot' I thought to myself. He leaned down and pecked Vicky on the lips.

"She was just saying her brother has a crush on me!" Vicky told him. Tyler laughed historically then took the cigaret from her and smiled.

"Little Gilbert?" He asked even though he knew it was him. It sort of hurt when people laughed about him being to young for Vicky when I was even younger. Only but a few minutes but still. "Please..." He scoffed and gave the cigarettes back.

Jeremy then walked over angrily and I shot up and threw the weed in a plant pot. "Jer!" I shouted, "er, what are you doing here?" I tried to act sober.

"Give it up Nessa! I know you're stoned!" He said and stretched his arm out, "come on, I want some." I slowly have it to him and he started chocking. We all laughed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Do you still think about Vicky?" I asked, me and her were quite close friends.

Back when Jeremy and her were doing drugs I sort of got caught up in it too. I was sort of the one that got him started with drugs but people blamed Vicky as she was older.

"Not as much as I used to, you know because Bonnie made it better." He smiled, "Bonnie made everything better" it was getting dark now as we were nearly home.

"Yeah," I laughed, "she did...didn't she." We smiled at each other and walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I guessed we were both think back to the good times.

I woke up feeling good. Happily, I rose from my bed and went to my dresser to do my hair. Even though I was happy I couldn't be bothered to do anything to my hair so I just put it up in a neat ponytail with my bangs hanging down the sides.

I hummed to a song that I didn't know the lyrics to and putting some natural makeup on, then I danced over to my dresser.

Without making a fuss I quickly picked out a grey skater dress with black leather sleeves and put on my black vans.

"Ness." Elena called up the stairs, "Caroline just called and she's hosting a charity ball tomorrow."

"Your point?" I called back. I waited for an answer but I didn't get one so I skipped down the stairs and saw her making cakes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"3 pm." She replied. Then she pointed at the phone and laughed, "just call Caroline back!" She turned back to the cakes and sung along to the radio.

I ran back upstairs and called Caroline, a male voice answered. "Hello?" I recognised it as Tyler's voice. He sounded sleepy. Maybe he just woke up too. "Um, is Caroline there?" I asked.

Well duh, it's her house. "Yeah." He yawned, "Caroline!" He called. It hurt my ears. She's a vampire he only had to say her name...

"Hey Nessa, so we haven't had a chance to catch up so I thought we could host the ball together...you know some girl time." She said hopefully, me and Caroline were great friends. "For old time sake..." She carried on when she realised I wasn't going to answer. Don't get me wrong I loved Caroline and everything but spending a whole day with her without telling her about Bonnie...I just couldn't.

Somehow I did end up helping Caroline. I was at a hall setting up some balloons and banners for the ball. The ladder was rocking a bit but I didn't think it would actually fall. But obviously, it did. I let go of the banner which was now dangling for the wall and tipped with the ladder.

Closing my eyes, I reached my arms forward to break my fall when two warm arms wrapped around me. When I looked up I saw who it was, "Damon?!" I removed myself from his grip and straightened my clothes.

"A thank you would be nice" he said with a smirk on his face.

Damon wasn't the type of person or species as I like to call him to help people maybe he did have a nice side after all. Although if you cross him, you will not be living for much longer.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled. I stared at him for a few seconds and he stared at me. He was actually very beautiful. What am I doing he's your sisters boyfriend.

Suddenly, a cough came from between us and it was Caroline. "I better put this up." I waved toward the banner that was falling. Then Damon disappeared out of thin air and I carried on decorating the hall which would soon be full of drunk people.

About 20 minutes or so before the ball, me and Care were sitting at a desk near the main doors of the hall setting out flyers and a money box that had the charity written on it. "So, have you see Kayla's new hairstyle...I mean, total disaster." Caroline was saying something about this girls hair whilst I thought about Damon.

His hair was shiny and looked so fluffy to touch. His eyes were amazing and you just get lost in them and his arms...oh, those arms.

"Earth to Vanessa!" Caroline waved a hand in my face and I blinked quickly. "Sorry, I was just-" I didn't finish that sentence as Caroline cut me off.

"I was saying that Bonnie hasn't contacted in a while." Caroline continued. She was now walking over to the door and unlocking it. Then the D.J walked in. "Hurry you're late!" She pointed to the stage.

"Care, it's been a few days...maybe she just needs to settle in!" I cringed at how I had to lie to her. Bonnie was her best friend and I had to lie about her death.

"I guess. But she hasn't even texted, or called..." She moaned. "Has she contacted Jeremy at all?"

"Huh?" I asked as I dazed out again.

"I said...has she contacted Jeremy at all, I mean they were in love right?" She cocked her head to the side and waited for an answer.

"Um, yeah, no sorry. She hasn't contacted. I mean she may have left a note before she left saying she wouldn't have good signal." I lied again. Lucky, I was a good lier. This could flip at any time.

"Well, she better call soon." She gasped, "oh my god, I've just had the best idea! We could go up there to surprise her." She clapped herself then when I was about the object the music turned on. Soon the hall was filled with teenagers and young adults. Mostly people that went or still go to Mystic Falls High school but there was a few parents as well.

Caroline was over by the fountain with a group of people I didn't know so I just settled by the food. I decided I wanted to get a drink do I turned and bumped into Elena. "Oh hey." I mumbled. She was wearing a long red dress with silver heels and her hair was up neatly.

"You look nice." She smiled and looked at my dress. It was dark blue and went down to the floor. She was always the pretty sister, no matter how much I tried I could never even get close to how beautiful she was.

"Me? You look-" I thought of a word but none came to mind, "wow." She smiled then Damon came over and took a glance at me and stole Elena for a dance so I was once again left standing alone.

That's when I decided to go and find Jeremy. I mean...he must be here. I wondered about for a bit then found him round the back with a man with a black jacket. He had his hood up, as did Jeremy. I watched for a bit then the man handed him some pills and walked off. When I was sure Jer was alone I walked over to him.

"Really? Was that your dealer?" I asked, grabbing his face between one of my hands and tilting his head up so I could get a look at his eyes. Yep, he's stoned. He pushed me off him and stumbled back, "wow, isn't it the fun police." He joked.

"Oh Jer, you're so cool, Dude!" I said sarcastically and grabbed the pills out of his hand. I didn't bother checking the rest of him for drugs I just went into the bathroom and tipped them all into the sink. Then I turned the tap on so they washed down.

Slowly, I looked up from the sink and rested my hands on either side of it prompting myself up. I breathed and looked at myself for a while until I reached for my bag and opened it. Inside was a medium sized bottle of vodka. I opened it and drank from the bottle.


	6. Chapter Six

I must of passed out because I woke up on the bathroom floor with a girl standing over me. She had black hair that came down just past her shoulders and had 1 blue streak in it. Her dark brown eyes were big and round. "Erm, hi?" I said unsure what to think of this random girl staring down at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" She smile and helped me to my feet.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but who are you?" She laughed and looked toward the door.

"A friend of Elijah. He dragged me out here with him." She smiled whilst looking back.

"Elijah has friends?" I asked. I didn't think a big bad original would make many friends.

"Yeah, of course. Well..." She thought for a second, "it's just me actually." She smiled happily.

"Oh, cool I guess." I said dusting my back an bum. She smiled at me.

"I'm Bella." She told me. Then held out her hand. Once she took it her eyes flew open and she jumped back. "Oh god!" She said and backed up toward the doorway.

"What? What is it?" I asked, wondering why she was acting weird.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." She reached for the door but I grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried now.

She was clearly a vampire but she seemed to sense something about me like a witch would. Strange.

I get to the boarding house and everyone was still out at the event so I went to the kitchen to get a snack. We had no food in the fridge so I closed it and turned. "Ah!" I said and looked up to see Elijah

"Didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke. Wow, his voice.

"What? Pffftttt! I wasn't frightened." I turned to the cupboard behind me and grabbed a glass. "Want a drink?"

"You're asking a vampire if he wants a drink?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." I poured myself some lemonade and while Elijah was looking away I poured some vodka in there too.

"I've came to say sorry about Bella's strange behaviour earlier." He smiled and looked at my drink, "aren't you too young to be drinking alcohol?"

I shot a look at him, "aren't you too old to be stalking teenage girls?"

"Fair point." He started to look uncomfortable.

"Anyway, what was Bella's problem?" I asked. We were now sitting at the table.

"She saw that you could see ghosts and got freaked out. She only knows one other person that can do that and he sends people to try and kill her." Elijah explained.

"So she thought I was sent to kill her?" I asked. I mean come on, I'm a teenage girl.

"Pretty much." He admitted and pointed at the coffee maker, "Why don't I make you a coffee?"

"I have drink." I stated the obvious and downed the alcohol.

Elijah took the drink off me and replaced it with a mug off coffee. "There you go."

"Thanks." I smiled and then places the coffee gently on the table. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said suspiciously.

"My family live here."

"Why are you really here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to stay because me and Jer are trying to find away to get Bonnie back." I finally told him. "Look, you cant tell anyone. No-one knows she's dead and if they find out-"

"I give you my word, I will not tell a soul." He interrupted.

"Thanks."

"Though, I would love to help..." He offered. I slowly stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I don't think Jeremy would like that too much." Strangely, I wanted his help.

"Well...if you change your mind." I turned to hear the rest of the sentence and he was gone. A note was left on the table. It had Elijah's number on it.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible hang over. Deciding I should stay I today anyways, I threw on some grey Joggers and a white vest top. Then I put my hair into a messy, but pretty, bun. My makeup was wiped off with a makeup wipe and I made my way downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Elena and Damon kissing while she was on the counter with her skirt up. "Oh Christ I'm blind forever!" I instantly got put off the thought of my fry up and grabbed a glass of water instead.

"Oh crap. I didn't think you were here." Elena jumped off the counter and pulled her skirt to a suitable length.

"Where else would I go? You did burn my house down." I said, in a jokey way.

"Do I not get a welcome back?" Elena asked and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"If I could breath then maybe..." I pushed back and smiled at her. "So, what are you gonna pack for college?"

Suddenly, she looked very surprised. "College, I dunno. You and Jer need a guardian."

"I can take care of that!" Damon joined in.

"Wow, very responsible." Elena said in a put on sexy voice, which sort if failed, "I like it." then they started kissing again and I just gave up and walked out the room.

Sitting in my room, I took my iPhone out and scrolled down my contacts deciding who to call. I came across Elijah. No! Not him. I can't call him. Klaus probably got him to be nice to me.

Before I knew it, I was calling him. "Hello?" A woman's sleepy voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Um, is Elijah there?" I asked, very confused.

"Sorry, he's sleeping. Want me to wake him up?" She said in a high voice.

"No no. Don't wake him. When he does wake up just tell him that Vanessa doesn't need his help after all." after that, I hung up.

God I knew someone like him couldn't like someone like me. He's like a million years old and I'm only 17.

That's when I decided, I was going out after all. I put on some black skinny jeans and a red top with some black 6 heels. Lastly, I threw on a black leather jacket. That would show Elijah. Ha.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs in style. It was like a movie. Everyone down there looked up at me and their mouths dropped.

The curls on my head bounced lightly on my shoulders and my heals made a little noise on the wooden stairs. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Damon asked, when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Damon, you're my guardian...not my dad." I patted him on the shoulder and walked past him to the door. "I will be back in time to see Elena off to college." I smiled and turned toward the door.

When I was about to open it, I realised it was already open. Standing there was a guy with great hair and a hard looking face. Stefan.

"Stef!" I semi shouted and put my arms around him. When I did, it felt like I'd walked into a cold hard wall. I gasped and stood back. "Erm, I gotta go." I speed walked out the door and then ran to Damon car. He wouldn't mind me borrowing it.

When I was in the car, I called Caroline. "Care, meet me at the grill. Hurry. I think Silas is back!" then I hung up and threw my phone in the seat next to me.

When I looked up in the mirror to reverse, Stefan's (Silas') face was there. "Hello Nessa." he said as if he was Stefan. Then he grabbed my neck from behind the seat and pulled backward. I couldn't breathe

I woke up on a chair in the middle of a basement looking room. "Silas!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

No answer.

"Silas! I swear to god ill-" I was about to carry on when he cut me off.

"You'll what?" He laughed. I looked up to see him on a platform about 11 meters above me. "When you're down there and I'm up here?"

"Why don't you show me your real face you coward!" I screeched. My arms hurt as they has cuts from the rope that was tying me to the chair.

"So much fire in you!" He said, "maybe you should of been the doppelgänger instead of your whinny sister."

"Where is Stefan? What have you done with him!" I demanded. Really, I was just buying myself time. He couldn't read my thoughts but not if I kept him talking.

"Oh he's dying over and over again until I need him." Silas said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, the ropes were loosening now.

"Don't you worry about that, there are bigger problems for you." He winked.

Without too much fuss, the ropes slipped off, leaving burn marks on my wrists. As soon as I was free, I got up and sprinted toward the door. Without looking back, I pushed the door open and ran toward a car.

Smashing the window, I looked back to see if I was followed. Nope. I jumped in the car and hot wired it. Just as I was about to pull away, Silas appeared in front of the car. I sped into him as hard as I could then drove away.

"Crap, where am I?" I asked myself. Searching for my phone, I realised I must of left it in Damon's car. "Crap crap crap!"

In the car, there was a Sat nav. I'd never used one before but now is a time to start. While driving, I pressed a load of buttons and then typed in my address and got a route. It was going to take a good hour or two so I put in a CD. It was a now 14 CD.

"Wow, really?" I laughed to myself. The car was a mess. Fast food boxes were everywhere on the floor and seats.

Deciding the music was too old and the cd was too scratched, I turned off the music and focused in the road. With nothing to occupy my mind, all my senses were alert. One if them senses happened to be smell...and the smell was terrible. It seemed to be coming from the boot.

I pulled up along side the road, hoping Silas wasn't following and walked round to the boot. the smell got worse the closer I got so I out my hand to my nose. Not that that did a lot but...

Slowly, I lifted the boot and looked inside. "Ah!" I fell back into the ground and closed my eyes. In the boot was a body. A dead body. Must of been in there for at least a week. The neck was bitten into and the eyes were wide open, staring at me.

Then I heard a small muffled noise. A phone ringing. It was coming from the body. I stood up and edged slowly toward the body. I covered my nose with one hand and with the other I grabbed the phone out of the poor mans pocket. I answered it, "hello?" my voice was a little shaky.

"You can run, Nessa. But you can't hide." a mans voice, which could only be Silas', was at the other end of the phone.

I hung up, but not before say, "oh yeah? Well stop being a coward and come get me." I ran back round to the car door and put my seat belt on.

Restarting the car, I dialled Damon's number. "Pick up pick up!" I mumbled.

"Ello?" I heard a sleepy Damon say.

"Damon, thank God. It's not Stefan. Okay. Don't let him in, its Silas!" I panicked.

"What what? Slow down." Damon said.

"Damon, please! I'm scared. And that saying something because I never admit when I'm scared. Especially not to you!" I moaned. Why wouldn't he say something productive?

"Okay, who's with you?" he asked. "And I thought you were gonna be back before Elena goes to College?"

"What? how long have I been away?" I asked.

"2 days!" Damon said, "I've said you were ill for school but I can't do that forever."

"2 freaking days?" I practically screamed. "Anyway, I'm about 10 minutes away from the grill. Meet me there!" I hung up and concentrated on my driving.

Ditching the stolen car in an empty alley, I texted Damon to tell him I was at the grill. When I got in there, I saw him ordering drinks. "Hey." I called whilst walking over to the bar.

"Now what's the problem with Stefan or whatever?" he asked.

"Silas is pretending to be Stefan. he said the Stefan is dying over and over again until he needs him." I informed a tired looking Damon. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?" he asked.

"I dunno. Can you listen! Damon, Silas is back." I moaned. He didn't believe me.

"Right, whatever. Stef's fine. He always is." Damon downed the rest of his drink and walked away.

What the hell! how could he be like this? "Damon Salvatore listen to me right now?!" I grabbed his shoulder and span him round. "He's back! he's after me! And I'm fucking scared!"

"What am I supposed to do, Nessa" he spat helplessly. "I'm on my own now, no Stefan, no Elena, no Ric." he flinched slightly when saying Ric.

"Damon, I know it's hard. Everyone you love is gone. Trust me, I know how that feels." I said still having my hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "But you are going to have to deal with me now. I get it, you hate me, I'm boring, I'm a constant reminder of Elena and all that but we need to find Stefan!"

Damon didn't look away, he just sighed. "I don't hate you. we just aren't great friends." He smiled then.

"So what are we gonna do?" I just became aware of how close me and Damon were standing. Our bodies were just touching and our faces were inches apart.

Bonnie appeared behind Damon, which made me jump. "really?" I moaned. She had to just pop up!

"What?" Damon said looking behind him.

"Um nothing, I just. gotta go." I walked away quickly then and went back home. Bonnie was waiting in my room.

"Why on earth were you and Damon having a moment?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Nessa he's with your sister!"

"It wasn't a moment! I was telling him about Silas!" I spat, putting away my washing.

"Hey Nessa, wanna come to the beach with me and Matt?" Jer asked, pushing open my door.

"Matt? is he back?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "So grab a bikini or something, lets go!"

"Sure, wait out side." I put on a baby blue bikini and looked over to see if Bonnie was still there. Nope, she left.

Sitting on a towel, I played with the sand. Matt was a bit late so me and Jer sat awkwardly and smiled at the old couples saying how cute we looked together. Ew!

"So...hows school?" I asked Jeremy.

"Erm, okay I guess. Hey, speaking of school! where the heck have you been?" He demanded.

"Jer, I ... Oh look. It's Matt!" I jumped up and slowly jogged toward him. I wrapped my arms around him shoulders and smiled into his neck. "Matty, I've missed you."

"You too. How've you been?" He asked releasing me and taking my hand as we walked down the beach.

Jeremy gave me a weird look when he saw our hands. I let go of Matt and sat back down. "I've been good. Well, I've been okay I guess. You?"

"I've been great." He said, not sounding so sure.

"Hey...Matty what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bonnie." he said simply. I looked at Jer and frowned. "She hasn't been returning my emails. Jer have you spoke to her? is she pissed at me?"

"Yeah I've spoke to her, she has crap signal where she is so..." Jeremy trailed off.

Bonnie appeared next to Matt and gave him a sorrowful look. Me and her both stared at her. My eyes began to get a little teary, "Race you to the water?" I smiled and jumped up.

Tanning toward the sea, I looked behind to see Jer and Matt starting to run. Obviously Jeremy would win but it was okay. Seeing Jeremy reach the water, I felt warm arms wrapping around me and lifting me off my feet.

"Matt let go." I laughed, slapping him. He didn't let go. "Matty!"

"Getting you back for the Jelly." He said in my ear.

One time, when everyone was happy and safe, me and Matt were friends. Not as close as we are now, but we were friends. Elena was making her own special jelly, and I grabbed a bowl and fell with it. Let's just say it landed on Matt.

"Oh crap." I screamed as I hit the water, I swallowed a massive amount of it and started chocking.

"Oh shit." Matt said, tapping my back. "Are you okay?"

"Man up Nessa!" Jer shouted from a few metres away.

"Thanks." I shouted back, once I stopped chocking. "That was harsh." I said to Matt.

"I'm so sorry." he said whilst looking into my eyes.

My legs went a little weak and I went a little but warm. God, I wanted to kiss him. His lips were pink and looked so soft. No! He's Elena's ex.

So awkwardly, I splashed water in his face. I say awkwardly because most of it went in my face. "Wow Vanessa. Real smooth." I whisper to myself.

Matt obviously heard and giggled. "Nessa..."

"Yeah." I said.

And just then his lips smashed against mine and we were kissing. In our own little world. The warmth spread through my whole body and it wasn't awkward anymore. I gently placed my hands round his neck and leaned back.

When our lips parted, I frowned. Matt was just smiling down at me and soon realisation hit. Jeremy probably saw that and probably wasn't happy. Slowly turning my head, I saw Jer striding back over to our towels.

I sighed and let go of Matt. "Jeremy!" I ran after him as he picked up the towel and his clothes. "Jeremy, what's your problem?"

"He's my friend, Nessa." Jeremy moaned.

"Oh so it's fine when Elena wants to do something because she just seems to be the perfect sister but when I want to I get ignored and hated." I screamed.

Jeremy spun round and grabbed my arm, "don't you get it? he's my friend, he's Elena's ex and he's too old for you!"

"Oh but Bonnie is just great for you. She's not my friend or too old for you huh?" I went out of line by mentioning Bonnie right now but I was angry.

"You bitch!" he spat. Then slapped me. I fell to the ground then looked up, frightened.

"Jer what the hell?" Matt shouted as he jogged up to us. "That's your sister!"

"Matt just leave it." I warned. If Jer could hit me then what could he do to Matt? "please."

"I never thought you'd turn out to be a whore." Jeremy said, looking down on me. Then he walked off.

Back at Tyler's, where Matt was staying, I sat on the sofa whilst Matt tended to my bleeding and now swollen lip. "I better call Damon." I stood up.

"Do you really think that's a good idea...he would kill Jeremy in his sleep." Matt warned. "Just tell him you are staying here tonight."

"Then he'd kill you in your sleep." I joked.

"Well lucky he's not invited in then." Matt smiled and pecked my lips. "I could get used to this."

"Well don't." I teased, "I'll have to go back one day."

"But for now..." he smiled and put his arms around me.

Without knowing why, I felt strangely safe now. Knowing no vampires could come in and ruin things like they always do.

Waking up to the heavenly smell of Bacon, I pulled the cover off me and trotted downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, Matt wasn't there. Bacon, Egg and Sausage was cooking on the stove. I turned the stove off and walked into the living room to find Matt. "Matt?" I called.

Hearing a small bang, I spun toward the direction the sound came from. It was out in the hall way. "Ah, nice of you to join us."

"Silas!" I panicked. Matt was on the floor beside him with his neck snapped and blood dripping. "You dick!" I screamed and ran toward Matts lifeless body. Silas grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"This is what happens when you mess with me." He spat into my hair. I turned my head away and close me eyes.

"My brother will get you for this!" I threatened.

"What? Jeremy Gilbert?" He scoffed, "please. What will he do to me?"

"I- he'll kill you!" I screamed. Just before Silas to answer Matt gasped and sat up. "Matt!"

"What is it with people in this town? do they just not want to die." Silas dropped me and kicked Matt in the face. "Well...if I can't kill you. I'll cause you endless pain. Seems fair?" he cocked his head to the right.

The sound of a car pulling up in the drive way distracted me from Matt, and I ran to the door as fast as I could. "Help!" I screamed hoping someone would save me.

"Nessa?" Jeremy ran up to the door. "What's going on?"

"Quick help!" he opened the door and ran in.

"Vanessa, what's going on?" he questioned, stopping me in my tracks.

"Silas is here. He killed Matt and -"

"He killed Matt?!" Jeremy gawked.

"No it's fine he's alive. The ring you know." I explained.

"If Silas was here wouldn't he of killed us by now?" Jeremy asked.

I stepped back slowly, Jer came closer. "stay back!" I warned. Realisation set in. He's right, Silas would have killed me by now.

"What? Nessa don't be stupid!" he came closer again. "it's me. I promise."

I walked backward, into the room Matt was in and kept an eye on Jer/Silas. "Well don't you think that's something Silas would say!"

"Nessa watch out!" Jeremy screamed.

I felt a agonising hit on my head and everyone went black.

Waking up, I saw Jer and Matt tied up in front of me, along with Damon. How did he get Damon here?

I stood up and looked around. Silas was sitting in the chair in the corner. "What's going on?" I asked. "Why are they here?"

"It's simple really." He chuckled to himself. "You have a connection with all of them. choose."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Choose. one of them can live." he smiled. "And that's me being nice."

"I can't choose. I wont!" I raised my voice. Matt was awake and Jer was waking up. Damon was barely awake and looked drained. "what have you don't to him?"

"I've vervained him multiple times and drained about 2 litres of his blood." Silas said, seeming happy with himself.

"Oh my God, Damon I'm so sorry!" I hoped he could here me. Then turning to Silas I said, "Why are you doing this to them?"

"Entertainment."

"That's sick!" I walked over to Matt. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. it's fine, I get it. Choose Jer. He's your brother." Matt smiled helplessly.

"I'm not choosing anyboy." then I walked over to Damon and put a hand on his face. "What's he done to you huh?"

"Well well. look at you two." Silas smiled. "Looking all cosy there. I thought he was with your sister?"

I pulled my hand away from Damon's face and looked down at the floor. He was right. What was I doing?

"I'm going out to find myself a meal." Silas said, "don't even try to save them. It won't work. A witch will be guarding the door."

After about 10 minutes, the witch spoke, "It's a shame really." he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You have to choose. I mean for a normal person it would be easy. They would save their brother. But for a whore I mean, too many options." he laughed.

"For a what?" I stood up and clenched my fists.

"Hey! Nessa." Damon called. "Don't. He's trying to get to you!"

"Well it's working." I held back.

"I can't protect you right now so can you just listen!" he warned.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Fine. But as soon as this is all over..."

"As soon as this is all over what?" the witch moaned.

"As soon as this is all over, I will make you suffer a very. painful. death." I got in his face.

I got lift off my feet and flung into a wall mirror. Damon, Matt and Jeremy screamed my name in syncs as I hit the wall and It smashed and glass stuck in me. "Ah, you prick!" I cringed through the pain.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" the witch told me and turned toward the door.

I slowly got to me feet and pulled the piece if glass out my let, blood flowed out and I gasped. Damon's veins came out a little but he controlled it.

With the glass still in my hand I ran as fast as I could with a bleeding leg, and jumped on the witch. It obviously surprised him as he didn't react. The glass stabbed right into his neck and he slumped onto the floor.

Dried and wet blood covered my face and ripped the bottom of my shirt to get the fabric. I wrapped it round my wound and limped over the Damon, making him take my blood.

"No, i'll take too much!" he shook his head.

"Just take it. Please." I started getting dizzy.

"Just untie me and i'll find my own blood. Before you pass out and this gets a whole lot worse." Damon reasoned with me and I obeyed.

Once they were all untied, I walked over to Matt. "I'm sorry, I never thought this would happen."

"Ness, I'm used to it." He laughed. "Let's get out of here."

Jeremy began to say something but the dizziness took over and I passed out. Again.

The impact made me wake first, then the screams, then the water. When I finally opened my eyes to see what was going on, I closed them shut straight away.

We were drowning.

Well me, Jer and Matt were. Damon was just struggling with his seat belt. The burning in my throat was getting worse as I accidentally gulped some water. No, not again.

Damon's P.O.V

That son of a bitch ran us off the road. Luckily, I didn't need to worry about myself but my friends were dying right in front of me. Did I really just call them my friends?

I could only get two out in time...ha not like Stefan. I struggled with the door and in the end decided to go out the window as it was open. The look in Vanessa's eyes scared me. I know she wanted to be saved, but she wanted Jeremy and Matt saved too. She wasn't as strong as Elena.

Not hesitating any longer, I freed Matt and Jeremy. Swimming them up to the top. "Hey Dude, you can't just leave her down there!" Matt screamed at me in fury.

Vanessa"s P.O.V

We must be the unluckiest family in the world. It always comes down to this stupid bridge. It's time to give up, it must be. Damon couldn't save me now anyway, Stefan couldn't save Elena once he saved Matt.

Accepting it was time to go, I breathed in as much as I could. It didn't work. It just made it a thousand more times painful. If I could cry now, I would have made my own river. Why can't I be strong like Elena?

I turned my head and tried to find an exit. The only one was the window Damon got out of. Glad I wasn't wearing a seat belt, I pulled myself toward the window and freed myself. As I was about to swim up, two muscly arms wrapped around me and swam me to the top.

Lying on the bridge road where Damon placed me, I started chocking up loads of water. He tapped my back lightly. "Where is Matt? and Jeremy?" I coughed.

"I told them to go home. Incase Silas was still around." Damon informed me.

"I hope they made it." I felt guilty for getting them into this mess. "I'm so sorry."

"We should get you home, find out what Silas wants with you?" he helped me to my feet and I chocked up another load of water.

"Wait! where is Silas? what if he followed them home?" I panicked. Oh god.

"He didn't. Just come here." he grabbed me and ran home at vampire speed.

It felt like I was flying, the wind blew through my hair and I felt amazing. Which is strange since I just nearly drowned.

Arriving at the boarding house, I ran in and hugged Jeremy tightly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Jer."

He pulled back slightly and looked me in the eye, "stop apologising!" he smiled. "I'm used to it."

"You don't deserve this. I should have gone back to Denver when this was all over!" I cried. "And Matt, you too. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Nessa, I'm fine." He smiled. "But I'm gonna go home now"

"No, you can't." I stopped him. "He might follow you!"

"He won't follow me. He wants you...remember. I just need to go and rest and clear my head." He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"Don't be worried, he'll be fine!" Damon comforted me and out his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away and ran upstairs. "Bon." I said.

"Hey, rough day?" she smiled.

I paced up and down my room, grabbing clothes and putting them in a bag. "Rough life." I scoffed.

"Where are you gonna go?" she asked, watching me carefully.

"I-I don't know. Everyone's dead Bonnie. I have nowhere...I can't go to Caroline's because she's at college, I can't go to my house because my sister burnt it down, I can't go to Matt because he hates me and I can't go to you...because you're dead." My voice broke. "Bonnie...you're dead."

Just now it began sinking in, probably because I nearly died today. She's dead, I'm never going to see the real life Bonnie ever again. "Vanessa, I'm okay. I'm fine here. I see Grams sometimes and I can still speak to you and Jeremy." Bonnie told me.

"For how long? Bonnie this can't last forever. No one can skip death. Even vampires die..." I sat down on the edge if my bed and put my head in my hands.

"What do you expect me to do?" she said, voice breaking.

"Tell them." I pleaded, "please Bonnie. I can't keep this a secret any longer. They deserve to know!"

"I can't Nessa, you know I can't." Bonnie looked at the photos on my dresser.

"I know you can't but I can. I need to tell Elena. She needs to know that she's not going to see her best friend again. Please Bonnie, it's driving me crazy!" I began packing again.

"Well you obviously don't care too much." she said.

"What? how could you say that!" I moaned.

"You're going to leave? you're just going to tell them then leave them alone?" She was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Bonnie as long as I'm here Silas is after the people I love. I don't even know why he's after me but I won't have him after them too. I'd die before I let him touch them." I spat. Wow this Silas dude really gets to me.

"Well then, you need to stay. Elena wouldn't leave..." Bonnie said.

"I'm fed up of people comparing me to her. I'm not as pretty or as thin or as smart. And I'm definitely not as strong so don't give me shit about her." I nearly screamed.

"Right then, stay and prove me wrong!" she challenged.

I thought about it, "fine, but only until Silas is gone."


	8. Chapter Eight

After my talk with Bonnie, I headed downstairs to see Damon and Jeremy reading a letter. I hovered behind them and read it. "A party?" I sighed. Caroline really chooses the wrong times to pull parties.

"Well we have to go...Elena will be pissed if we don't." Damon placed the letter in the paper shredder and jumped up on the kitchen counter.

Jeremy stood with his arms crossed, a big frown covering his face. "What's wrong?" I lightly pushed him.

"It's just weird...why would Silas threaten you one minute then leave you alone for a bit then come after you again?" He answered, face puzzled.

"Because that's what people like him do...scare you, kill everyone you love, then kill you." Damon explained.

I gulped, "and you're obviously the expert." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Why can't things just be normal? It's like our family is cursed."

Nobody even laughed because deep down it was true. We're cursed and we always will be. No wonder why I don't don't kids anymore.

"I'm going to go call Matt." I walked away from the kitchen and into my room.

*Phone Call*

"Nessa, I'm fine." Matt giggled before I could say a word.

Smiling, I sighed, "Just checking." I'm scared, I admitted to myself. "Please just come here? Damon can pick you up...and we could watch movies and eat junk food and try to be normal and safe." I pleaded down the phone.

He sighed through the phone, "I dunno Nessa. Your brother seemed pissed earlier."

"That's what you're worried about?" I scoffed, "Matt...it's Jeremy!" I laughed.

"Yeah well I've seen how big his arms have got recently and I really don't feel like getting punched." He moaned. To be honesty, that was cute.

-Matt gave in and let Damon pick him up and we all sat in the living room and put on a movie. Damon sort of hovered around the living room every once in a while and I guessed he was thinking of Stefan. I was too but there was nothing we could do until Silas tries to get to me again. Jeremy sat on a single arm chair and I laid against Matt on a 3 seater.

"Guys..." I straightened my body and I sat up, "I have a plan."

Jeremy sat up too and Damon stopped pacing the room to look me in the eyes while Matt slept peacefully next to me. Still looking Damon in the eyes, I continued, "A plan to get Stefan back."

Damon looked relieved, I guess he was trying to think of a plan too. "Okay..." he urged me to carry on.

"Jer...you may not like it." I turned to my brother and he stared at me.

"No. No way." He stood up and shook his head. "You're not going to be bait, Nessa!" I stepped toward him slightly and smiled soothingly.

"Jer, we have no choice." I looked up at Damon for help but he was silent.

"Damon, tell her she can't do it." Jeremy pleaded, but when Damon just looked up at me helplessly Jeremy shook his head. "Fine! We'll do it...but we will use me instead."

Bonnie appeared next to Matt on the sofa and me and Jer looked over toward her. "Don't you start too!" I moaned and looked to Damon who was confused.

"Okay? Crazies...who are you two looking at? Is it God or something?" He joked but was still serious as well.

"Guys, don't tell him. please." Bonnie stood up and went to reach for me but then retreated.

"I have to. I can't lie anymore, please don't make me." I stared at her face that seemed so alive, a year escaped my eye.

"Damon, It's Bonnie." A voice that wasn't mine spoke and I looked up to Jer, who was crying slightly, "She's dead."

Anger crossed Damon's face and he closed his eyes. "how long?" He asked.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen to speak to Bonnie while me, Damon and a sleeping Matt stayed in the living room.

"Damon." I tilted my head to the side and sobbed.

"How long, Vanessa?" Damon was in front if me in a flash and hand his hands on my arms. It hurt.

I flinched and looked away from him, "Since Jeremy came back." I barely whispered.

With one last painful squeeze, Damon let go of my arms and I looked down at the red marks on them. Now I didn't know if I was crying for Bonnie or because of the pain.

"And it's just you two that know?" He urged, Pacing the room again.

"Yes." I said bluntly. "I wanted to tell Elena but-"

"But what?" He cut in. I hadn't seen him so pissed in a while.

I felt faint and needed to sit down but all I could think of was how Damon was staring at me with sad eyes and I just wanted to hug him. But why? She was my friend...not his. I gulped and put a blanket over Matt then laid next to him.

Vanessa's P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up in Jeremy's arms on the sofa. Matt was spread out on the other sofa and Damon was no where to be seen. I decided to go upstairs and get changed. Today I start school again.

I pulled on some black denim shorts, a white vest top and black converse. The light make up made my bags under my eyes disappear and I put on a necklace that aunt Jenna got me ages ago.

Staring in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice how tired I looked. My eyes were sad and dull. For some reason I thought back to my first day at school.

*Flashback*

"Vanessa Gilbert, stop those tears and go inside." My mother kissed my forehead and pushed my toward the nursery doors lightly.

"But mommy, you're crying too." I sobbed and ran back to here. "Don't make me go. Elena said it sucks."

"Nessa! Watch your language." Aunt Jenna handed me my small hello kitty lunch box and straightened my ponytail.

Fear rose in me as I watched tons of children flood through the gates. My fear settled when I noticed my twin running up to me. "Come on Smelly!" Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

*present day*

I pulled my hair into the same high ponytail that my mother made me wear to school everyday when I was younger and blinked back some tears.

I turned to face Damon when I heard a knock on my door. "You ready, Vamp bait." He leant against my door frame.

Standing up and grabbing my bag and raised an eyebrow, "Vamp bait?"

"Yeah. You know. Silas bait." He said. Wow, he must of thought about that for a long time.

"He doesn't think of himself as a vampire. He thinks they are pathetic." I pointed out and smirked.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until I spoke, "Damon, I think we should have a memorial. For Bonnie."

He thought about it for a second, "yeah."

"And for other loved ones we've lost." I added and smiled sadly at him.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll call Elena while you're at school." Damon frowned and sighed. "Why did it have to be her, Vanessa? Why Bonnie?"

My eyes began to get watery and I pulled him into a hug. "I don't know..." I pulled away and head off for school.

*A few hours later*

Lunch was boring and I couldn't find Jeremy anywhere. So basically I was walking around the school like a loner until I sped round the corner and bumped into someone, causing me and the stranger to drop our books. "Shit!" I said and shook my head.

"Sorry." A handsome boy that I'd never seen before muttered. When he recognised me he smiled, "You're Jeremy's twin sister, Vanessa, right?"

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked, trying to make convosation. His eyes were a beautiful green and his light brown hair was slightly ruffled.

"He beat up my sisters boyfriend like two periods ago." He smirked. "I'm Adrian by the way."

I nearly got sidetracked by his perfect features when I realised what he said, "Beat someone up?" I gawked.

"Don't worry, it was only a punch or two and he didn't get caught." Adrian stuck up for him. It's nice to know someone has his back.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God." most people today have been hating on him because they all think he faked his death and ran away.

"He's in the basket ball court." He said, "I'm actually heading there now so..."

We walked there and talked about what lessons we shared and we happened to share quite a lot. Math, Gym, History and French.

When we reached the basket ball court, Jer was with a boy I recognise but didn't know. About three other guys where there and a group of around five girls. I'm guessing it's Adrian's sisters boyfriend because he was getting all close to my brother. Too close for my liking. I rushed over in time to stop him from pushing Jeremy into the fencing around the court.

"Step away now!" I warned the guy that I think was called James. I had one hand on my twins chest, holding him back and the other hand by my side clenched in a fist.

"Oo, the suicidal emo kid has his baby sister sticking up for him. I'm so scared." He said sarcastically and faced me, "Move out of the way. I don't wanna hit girls but you get in the way and-"

"You touch my sister and I will kill you." Jeremy shouted, he was much stronger than me to I had to let him to and just stood infront if him anyway.

"No. Jeremy let him hit me. See what comes his way if he does." I raised an eyebrow, not a tiny but scared. There is no doubt he would hit me. I just wanted a reason to use my cool self defence skills on a human and not a vampire that I'd definitely lose against.

"You think I won't, little bitch?" He got right up in my face and Adrian stepped forward.

"Jaimie, Man step back now." Adrian touched his shoulder. Oh, so he's Jaimie now James. Same thing.

Jaimie obviously didn't like that Adrian touched him so he moved away from me and swung at Adrian. Without even thinking, I grabbed Jaimie's wrist from mid air and held it tight behind his back. Then I kicked the weak spit in the back of his leg and he was kneeling before me, I walked to the front of him and smiled a cruel smile.

"You gonna hit me? Just do it?" Jaimie said, obviously humiliated that all of his friends watched a girl take him down to his knees.

"No. I'm not gonna hit you." I laughed and he looked surprised. "Just remember next time you get anywhere within 10 metres of me or anyone I care about... I can kick your ass."

And with that I spun round, grabbed Jeremy and pushed he away. Adrian followed behind us.

"Hey, Vanessa." Adrian stopped me and grinned. "That was awesome."

"Thank you." I said and it sounded like a question. "I think."

"I should of been the one standing up for you." He laughed, "let me make it up to you...meet you at the grill? 7 O'clock?"

I almost accepted when I realise she meant as a date. What about Matt? What about the memorial? I wrote down my number and told him to give me time to sort some things out.


	9. Chapter Nine

*Damon's P.O.V*

Getting off the phone to Nessa's school, I was furious. Jeremy was in a fight this morning and was now excluded for two days and Vanessa had skipped one of her classes. Maybe it would be harder to look after theses kids than it looked a few days ago.

Jeremy stumbled through the door and threw his bag down on the sofa. Silas was standing behind him with a big grin on his face. Great.

"Hello Damon." Jeremy smiled uneasily and I frowned at the scene.

"Where's Nessa?" I asked the two of them. Jeremy shook his head and Silas laughed in his ear.

"I'm here to ask you the same question." He said getting a knife out if his pocket. "Give her this little message for me." Silas held the knife up high then swung it at Jeremy.

When Jeremy didn't get stabbed, I wondered what happened. Silas was pressed up against a wall...by Elijah. I looked at Jeremy, "find your sister, get her away from the house." He nodded and scurried off.

"No need." Elijah said and he snapped Silas' neck. "I have her, She's safe."

"Then give her back!" I felt my blood boil. Why does everyone have to get bad things happen to them on my watch.

"I have a opportunity for her. If she agrees, I will take her away from all of this and she will be under mine and my families protection in New Orleans." Elijah said. He goes from snapping necks one minute to being all noble the next.

"Why would I put her under the protection of your family when all they've done is bring down hell on her life?" I argued but come to think about it. She'd be safer.

"Because believe it of not Klaus is a changed man." Elijah informed me.

Ha, yeah right. "You're right, I don't believe it."

Silas began to wake up so I was getting ready to fight. Not that I'd win. "I know something about her that Niklaus wouldn't want to kill. Trust me she will be safe with me."

"What if she disagrees?" I raise an eyebrow. Silas was conscious now and had Elijah pinned to the wall.

"Then I would like you to compel her to come with me." He said kindly. Why does he always give off some calm vibe...even when he's fighting off Silas.

***Vanessa's P.O.V***

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in ahotel room. I was laying in the centre of a king sized bed and was blinded by the warm streaks of sun, streaming through the blinds. Getting up to close them, I realised a note on a large white dresser near a massive window that covered the whole wall. It read: 

'Dear Vanessa,

You are safe and to stay at the hotel until I get back from speaking with Damon about something extremely important. I understand that you must be confused but I must assure you that I will explain everything once I get back to you at the hotel. Don't go out of the room and don't answer the door to anyone, I have a key. Please try not to get into trouble...your family seems to be good at that.

Elijah.' 

When I read Elijah's name my stomach flipped. This can't be good. Something bad must be going on and Damon is going to send me off to some cold county like England.

After about three hours of boredom, Elijah finally showed up. He was carrying a bag of McDonalds, that I could smell as soon as he opened the door, and a coffee. "Hey." I greeted, not knowing what else to say.

"Hello, Vanessa." He said back, handing me the bag off food.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" I asked, eating some chips. They tasted so good.

"It's not easy to explain but I need you to come with me." Elijah said. "To New Orleans."

I nearly chocked on a chip. "What?"

He walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek. I looked into his eyes, blushing a little. The butterflies in my stomach had butterflies. "It's not safe here anymore."

"And I'll be safer in New Orleans? Without people who care about me. Without Elena...or Jeremy." I questioned.

Elijah dropped his hand and turned away from me, looking out the window. "I will explain another time. You have 3 days to pack and say goodbye to your family."

"I don't understand." I was confused, how can he expect me to leave? "I can't leave them, not now." I thought of Bonnie and how everyone was finding out about her being dead. Elena will need me...Damon needs me.

"Vanessa, you're in danger and I need to protect you." He sounded frustrated now.

I laughed. "You don't need to protect me. I'm not your problem."

"Please." A strange look crossed his face. I had never known Elijah to plead. "Come with me."

"There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I'm not leaving my family to go to you and _your brother_." I spat when I said 'your brother'.

He just stared at me. Then I realise what he was about to do. I shook my head, "No! Elijah don't!" I moved back and was stopped by the wall.

Elijah held onto me so I couldn't run, he looked into my eyes. "You're going to do as I say, trust me and come to New Orleans. You have three days say goodbye."

My mind was blank for a few seconds, then I forgot why I was resisting. Why wouldn't I want to go with him? I can trust him. "I'll go with you, I trust you."

I felt soft lips on my forehead and I closed my eyes. He smelt good. When I opened my eyes again, Elijah was gone. I know what I have to do. I have to say goodbye.


End file.
